Talk:Veigas
file #19 Veigas Terre This is the official English version of Veigas's character profile posted on NAVER blog. The Korean version can be found in their blog. http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/220319701305 X Veigas Terre Age: Unknown Origin: '''Terre Family of Elyos '''Affiliates: - Height: 163cm Blood Type: AB Birthday: September 12 (Virgo) Hobby: Talking with Deus Likes: Destruction Dislikes: Those that go against him Weak point: Height Veigas is the head of the Terre family, a family of extremists from Elyos. By the Creator, the demon families were given the mission to destroy worlds that were found to be unstable. As one of the core demon families, the Terre sought to mercilessly destroy these worlds. On the other end, the moderates felt that the destruction should only be done at the command of the Creator and the difference of opinion had led to an endless power struggle. Veigas left the demon world to destroy and wander the other worlds in order to gain a power that would end the struggle with the extremists coming out on top. Much to Veigas' chagrin, he returned to a sorely weakened group of extremists, who had taken it upon themselves to wage a magical war with Kounat Kingdom in Aernas, only to be defeated. Veigas, who was outraged at the current situation of his power, received an order to destory Aernas from the Creator. Because of the actions of Ashtaroth, Aernas had already lost the balance of power to sustain the world. Veigas was only too happy to destroy the world that had crippled his power. Also, this was a chance to get rid of the head of the moderates, Dio, who had been defying him for so long. After Veigas arrived in Aernas, he went into battle against the Grand Chase. The Grand Chase was no match for his overwhelming power, however soon the prophecy activated and Veigas found himself forced out of the battlefield due to the energy of the magic circle. It was then that Veigas realized that the order he had received to destroy Aernas was false and he set out to find the cause of the conspiracy. ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 09:02, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Chase Season V Trivia mission dialogue (Veigas) 'Goliath Habitat' Goliath Habitat 1 Mission *"This must be Trivia, they say this place has a Dimension Gate that leads to Aernas." Goliath Habitat 2 Mission *"Hm? Interesting landscape... how am I going to get up there? Huh? What is that thing that's floating in the air? This part pf town is really weird, must be a region specific thing." Goliath Habitat 3 Mission *"Are we finally near the end of this region? What's with all these fools blocking my way? No matter, I'll destroy them all." Goliath Habitat 4 Mission *"Not bad... and a Golem that uses magic. How strange." 'Ancient Golem Ruins' Ancient Golem Ruins 1 Mission *"Is that it in the distance? The Dimension Gate that leads to Aernas? ...This is still pretty far, I am getting bored of playing with rocks." Ancient Golem Ruins 2 Mission *"How far is this thing, that gate is not getting any close, and these rocks won't stop popping out." Ancient Golem Ruins 3 Mission *"What's with the landscape around here? It feels unnatural, I'll investigate this area a bit further." Ancient Golem Ruins 4 Mission *"I'm getting tried of this area, I'll the pace." Ancient Golem Ruins 5 Mission *"Finally here. This Gate is bigger than I thought... but what is that skeletal bird thing? It's getting on my nerves, I'll kill it." 'Shadow Forest' Shadow Forest 1 Mission *"What's this? I thought I stepped through the gates that led to Aernas...? This definitely is not Aernas." Shadow Forest 2 Mission *"Ha, so it was just a crack in the two dimensions... And what is that magic wielding lizard?" Shadow Forest 3 Mission *"What's wrong with these things, suddenly hiding from me during a fight... I'll just make this quick." Shadow Forest 4 Mission *"That lizard looks pretty tough... Is that the Leader? No matter, it saw me so it must die." Shadow Forest 5 Mission *"I think I'm almost at the edge, can I finally get to Aernas?" 'Lacerta Hunting Ground' Lacerta Hunting Ground 1 Mission *"I feel like I'm going in deeper, am I even going the right way?" Lacerta Hunting Ground 2 Mission *"Interesting~ The device they use makes things pop on when you step on them. Fun creatures... too bad I will kill them all." Lacerta Hunting Ground 3 Mission *"I'm not in a hurry... but I don't want to waste time here either... I'll just hurry through." Lacerta Hunting Ground 4 Mission *"That thing looks stronger than others... and the ability to wield magic... Well, I've already had my fun so you'll just have to die." 'Land of Despair ' Land of Despair 1 Mission *"What's this? A new place... and these things. What are these things?" Land of Despair 2 Mission *"They stole my power...!! These things are pesky, I'll show no mercy." Land of Despair 3 Mission *"No matter how many I kill, more of them just keep popping up. Maybe they won't follow me if I get through them quickly." Land of Despair 4 Mission *"Oh~ Finally someone that can witstand me for a while, must be the boss around here. Let's see how much of me you can take!" 'Dimension's End' Dimension's End 1 Mission *"Aernas is just beyond this area, huh? But I feel a strong presence in this area, I'll take a look around here first." Dimension's End 2 Mission *"Those weird things use magic too? They are getting more annoying by the minute... and they keep popping up endlessly. I'll just have to get them real quick." Dimension's End 3 Mission *"Almost at the end! I can't let anyone that sees me live, so I'll just kill them in a jiffy and get out of here." Dimension's End 4 Mission *"Hmm? Is that the Gatekeeper? It's not too bad, since this will be my last fight here, I'll try and cause as much destruction and noise as possible." ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 06:11, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Location Found? Could I please have a link to where you found this character? Ashurion (talk) 20:10, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I really do hope that... This dude is an MP character, NOT and AMP char like Lime/Rin/Asin. But, judging from the character trend, he's likely to be AMP. Trialtest747 (talk) 03:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Veigas' Age There is a Possibility Veigas is The Youngest, Since I Saw a Pic of Him, It looked like He Was A Child. I bet you heard the anime term shota right? He likely looks to me as a shota .-. a crazy Shipper was here (talk) 14:38, September 6, 2013 (UTC) YAY MORE PLOT HOLES \(° Д ° \ And now KOG decited to mess up with the plot a little bit more and give us GC version of Glaive and Eridan's spoiled cousin...greeeat ._. Messenger of Destruction huh? He is either the traitor, he has elf ears maybe an elf or a demon I dunno anymore, or if I see it in a religious view he's Lucifer chosen like and the Twelve Disciples must stop him blablabla...He looks like a playable antagonist that's cool... a crazy Shipper was here (talk) 14:56, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Glaive from Elsword? Who's Erida though? Shadowblade777 (talk) 20:20, September 6, 2013 (UTC) http://puu.sh/4kkw3.jpg http://puu.sh/4kkVx.jpg Found these among other translations... (linked this because it seems to be the biggest pic I have so far) dang. That thing killing Sieghart. We are totally f-ed up. He seems to be a demon or something even greater. I mean. How could he have such great power to kill an immortal (if Sieghart really was killed or just beat to a pulp but nearly-killed) iDesolatorZ 02:04, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Because both Glaive and Veigas use a cube many fans suggest that he is GC'S Glaive. If you look at them both have golden eyes, use a cube and their outfit contains chains/locks. As for Eridan is a homestuck reference ^^ I don't think he killed Sieghart, maybe he put him in a near death state like Dio did but, if he says that nine people left and only Jin, Asin and Edel kept on fighting did the others really die? Or Run away? I don't even know anymore .-. a crazy Shipper was here (talk) 09:21, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Nine left, the 'left' meaning 'remaining'. Meaning that three members (Sieghart is included in the count?) of the twelve disciples perished/critically injured/some other excuse that can be thought of. The light fades at 10:18, September 7, 2013 (UTC) He comes with a new continent, named Trivia (unless it's Tribia) and it's a land of demons... so presumably Veigas is a demon...? (http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/) It also says here: "? Ugh...You... Is this... the will of the Creator?" and there's no one around Veigas besides Sieghart so... I'm assuming that it's Sieghart who's saying his last words. I will murder Veigas in cold blood if he actually killed Sieghart Also, there's a sound clip of Veigas's voice, downloadable if you click the > "죽음은 상냥한 법이니까..." [출처 ]파괴의 전령|작성자 Ms 이터널 He's saying "You didn't really think 'I won't ever die,' did you?" Heliac74 (talk) 04:39, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Eh? so who brought Sieghart to near-death the? Veigas or Dio? I hope the 20th character is female and looks better than this vampire-lookalike. Dio was the one who brought him to near-death, but that was years ago, I think it was during the great war? (Don't quote me on this lol) but it looks like here that Veigas actually killed him... or maybe he's just really close, can't tell from just the picture. Heliac74 (talk) 03:47, December 10, 2013 (UTC)